


Protect Those Who Cannot Protect Themselves.

by halelujah



Series: TeamHuman! [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, But whatever, Established Pack, F/M, Future Fic, I'm still counting her as human because I can, Kid Fic, M/M, Not sure if I should tag this as a kid fic or not, POV Allison, Slightly AUish, bamf!allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halelujah/pseuds/halelujah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Huntress fires two rounds to the leg, one to her ankle and the other to her knee to stop either option. She crumples to the floor in a heap of agony.</p><p>"Stay," Allison says, kicking a booted heel out and knocking her unconscious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect Those Who Cannot Protect Themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles and Derek; Talia and Claudia - twins. 
> 
> Boyd and Erica; Lilly and Jase. 
> 
> Scott and Allison; Victoria. 
> 
> Isaac and Danny; Cameron. 
> 
> Jackson and Lydia; Harley. 
> 
> Okay guys. This fic was written around the time season 2 ended, way before True Alphas came along into the story line and left me, and others hella confused. Considering how this fic goes into one becoming an Alpha, without necessarily killing one, I found it really odd at the similarity. - JEFF, YOU GET OUT OF MY HEAD, YOU HEAR ME?! - With that being said, this is sorta season 3A compliant, but not. The Alpha Pack still happened, but Ethan and Aiden joined later when Deucalion was set free. That still annoys me tbh. But whatever. 
> 
> **WARNING** ; There's also some implied mpreg in here, nothing that's been outright said, but more not bringing to light how a male couple had children without adoption; which is why I've chosen not to tag it. If anyone thinks I should though, let me know, yes?
> 
>  
> 
> [LETS LOSE OUR MINDS TOGETHER!](http://the-calvaree.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Allison smiled as she watched the cubs run amuck, little blurs of sharp teeth, hair and skin darting from left to right, playful growls and yips echoing in the forest as they tackled one another. 

They weren't far from the Hale house; she could see the back porch from her position leaning against a tree, but it soothed her a little to see their home in running distance, just in case. 

She took in a moment to glance around the small clearing Derek had made for anything out of the ordinary, head tilted to the side for any unusual sounds or silences. Nothing. Just the usual cacophony of animals that called the forest theirs. 

"Mama!" A shrill voice cried out, making her whip her head around, shoulders tensed and hand clenching around her bow. 

"Mama, Lilly won't show me what she caught!" Victoria pouted before her, tugging down on the hoodie she thinks Isaac actually owns. She's actually not sure where her jacket is, Erica, if not Lydia, most likely wearing it for the day. 

Allison breathed in softly before crouching down to her daughter's level, placing a soothing kiss to her brow. "Did you ask nicely?"

The dimples etched in each chubby cheek deepened from the frown pulling at her lips, eyes just like Scott's, shiny with unshed tears. Her hair swayed against her chin when Victoria shook her head. 

"I'm sure if you ask nicely, Lilly will be happy to show you." The Huntress reassured, glancing over to the aforementioned cub. "Won't you, Lil?"

A cheeky smile that was all Erica, flashed in her direction, tiny fists still clasped together as a mop of inky curls bounced up and down. "Yes, Aunty Ally."

She watched on as her daughter took off, curiosity so similar to Stiles playing on her face, that she couldn't help but chuckle with a shake of her head. She figured it made sense since he was her Godfather, and Victoria had the crazy notion that Stiles hung the moon and stars. Something said man had no problem with escalating, with tall tales about spaceships and a very long piece of string hanging out the window. 

She grinned when a chorus of 'eww, gross!' was let out, Lilly opening her hands to a green tree frog being revealed sitting on her palm, looking pretty relaxed for being under the prodding gazes of seven, curious children.

They all scattered with squealing laughter when said frog jumped from Lilly's hand onto the ground, hopping away into the relative safety of a thick underbrush, leaving them to whine and pout after it.

Allison wasn't worried though because if anything, the Pack's cubs were creative. What with having Scott, Stiles and Isaac as fathers and uncles, it was safe to say they were never bored. 

The Huntress made easy work of her phone then, recording the pups play a game crossed between Leap Frog and Stuck In The Mud. 

"What are you doing?" She asked, recording them and laughing when Jase complained about being it. She gently ran her fingers through his tassels, smiling when he nuzzled at her hip in return. Even now after six years, Allison still couldn't get over how Lilly had Boyd's inky locks and Jase, Erica's golden hair. She just assumed when the pups were born, they'd just have a mini version of the couple running around, and not a beautiful blended mix. 

"Well, Jay is gonna chase us and if you get tagged, you become a frog like this." Cameron explained, demonstrating her body going down into a crouch. Her curls bounced with the movement, reminding Allison of Isaac's rambunctious hair. Cheeky dimples, so much like Danny's, pressed further into caramel skin when she grinned at her. "And if you wanna be free, someone has to leap over you." 

Harley, at Cameron's go ahead, jumped over her in one single bound, ginger locks fanning behind her like a banner. She landed perfectly on the balls of her feet, boots clearly bought by Lydia covered with mud.

She smiled with a nod. Creative indeed.

Two high growls pierced her thoughts, her gaze immediately snapping up to scan the dense trees around them. She couldn't see anything much besides green, what with being human, but she did see two fierce looking cubs crouched to the far left, eyes glowing an eerie pink. The other cubs playing behind her were oblivious to the sudden shift of atmosphere. 

Allison also figured that that would make sense. Being the daughters of Stiles and an Alpha, there were some things that naturally would rub off on their children. The constant need to be between a threat and their Pack mates, for example. Being completely aware of your surroundings being another, even when doing something one would normally get distracted from. 

Tucking her phone away, Allison slowly made her way over to the oldest cubs, crossbow at the ready. 

"Lia? Dia?" She murmured, eyes narrowed in the direction of whatever set the little girls on edge. 

"Someone's out there, Aunty Ally." Talia whispered, gaze not moving and claws peeking through small fingernails. 

"Yeah," Claudia answers, pink eyes scanning from left to right. "Werewolf. More than two."

Of all the days for something to attack, it had to be the weekend where it was just her and the cubs. 

"Get your sister and everyone else back to the house." Allison ordered, nudging Claudia by her side. "You know what to do."

She vaguely heard Talia announce to the pups, that they had to go back home and play Papa's Hide & Seek game. A plan that Stiles had made for the cubs to get away to safety if any of the adults were occupied, and couldn't protect them sufficiently when something murderous was around. 

As the name suggests, it really was like hide and seek. They would hide and when everything was over and the area was cleared, someone would seek them out, using a breathy chuff they knew only to answer to, never their names. 

There were soundproof panic rooms in every room that connected to the underground tunnels that once lay beneath the Hale house. If there was any chance that a repeat performance of the fires were to happen, Derek had built in an escape route that would led the cubs or the Pack, further into the woods and away from any and all danger. 

Allison remembers the day he suggested it, eyes downcast as the Pack looked at one another. He had asked if building another tunnel for a way to get out and connecting to the basement, was weak. Asked if it was stupid and paranoid. Her heart broke. 

Despite Stiles, she was the second to move towards him, her hand grasping his free one in hers and whispering fiercely in his ear, "Whatever thoughts you're thinking, _they're not true_. You're protecting our pups. Why would you think protecting them is weak or stupid?"

Derek had leant forward and pressed his nose in her hair, a rumble echoing in his chest and making her smile softly at Stiles, when he mouthed his thanks. They'd gotten better over the years, he and Allison. She'd easily lay down her life for Derek as he would her, no questions asked. 

Waiting until the pups had made it to the porch, Allison then stepped further into the trees, eyes narrowed and head held high. 

"This is Hale lands, unless you have explicit permission to be in these woods by my Alpha or his husband, I suggest you leave and quickly."

Silence. 

"I'm not going to repeat myself," she spoke lowly, knowing whoever it was, could hear her. "You have ten seconds to either remove yourself from this vicinity or show yourself to me and wait for my Alpha."

It wasn't surprising when she was answered with more silence. 

Feeling an unwelcome shiver lick up her spine, Allison pretended to push the Bluetooth headset on. "Scott, -"

She just had the time to duck and roll to the left, feeling the breeze that accompanied the werewolf that sailed over her head, before crashing into a tree in front of her.

She smirked briefly, loading her crossbow, as she watched the blonde haired werewolf shakily get to their feet, a growl rumbling in their chest.

The Huntress grabbed the gun from the small of her back and pointed it to her right while aiming the crossbow at the she-wolf's chest.

"You even think of making a move towards that house, and I guarantee you won't like my new bullets I got." Allison snapped, not even glancing in the direction where she knew more werewolves were hidden. She kept her gaze sorely on the one before her. "Want to tell me why you haven't announced yourself to my Pack?" 

"What makes an Argent think they have the right to be apart of a Pack," She sneered, crystal blue eyes flashing in warning. "After decimating one in cold blood?"

"Honey, don't talk to me about decimating anyone with eyes like yours. I know how you got those." Allison smiles coldly, jaw clenching as a red haired man and woman, _siblings_ , stepped into the clearing from her right, eyes gold and mouth wide with fangs. "And not that I need to explain myself to you, but the Argents that were responsible were taken care of. And it's McCall now."

"Tell me something then, _McCall_." Blondie cooed, stepping forward. "Do you know how rare it is to have an Alpha born werewolf in a Pack, little alone _two_?"

She feels her blood go cold.

When the twins had been born, Stiles had researched the hell out of his daughters' mysterious eyes. Derek had said that there were only three times in werewolf history about Alphas being born, the tell tale sign of pink eyes that turned crimson when coming of age, but who those Alphas were, were unknown. They were hidden from other werewolves and Hunters, the need to protect the cub and it's Pack from being slaughtered. The last born Alpha to ever be recorded had been found in Australia, sacrificed so a Beta could consume those powers. The pup had only been five years old. 

So it wasn't all that surprising that out of the entire werewolf populace, they'd have the next one, in this case, the _next two_ in their Pack. Life was a bitch like that. 

"Born Alphas?" Allison laughed, rolling her eyes and steeling her nerves. "There's no such thing."

The she wolf gave her an incredulous look. "Don't play me like a fool. I don't need that heart of yours to skip to know your lying. Where are they?"

Before she can answer, six more wolves step out from behind the trees and Allison tries not to panic. She's faced much worse and survived moderately scathed on her own, but never so close to home. This was literally in their backyard. 

Mind twisting and turning, the Huntress doesn't waste any time in attacking, manages to shoot down the red haired man and a fierce looking woman with cocoa skin, before she's tackled to the ground by three snarling wolves, gun unfortunately knocked out of her hand. 

A tight grip wraps around her throat, claws digging into the skin of her nape. She struggles against it, succeeds in pulling one arm free and twisting the rods attached to her wrist, before shoving them against any limb that isn't hers. 

Snarls echo in her ears when the wolfsbane dipped metal touches someone in the pile, and she keeps going, - all the while silently thanking Stiles for the idea - and actually managing to sink it into flesh, from the strong scent of blood and howl of pain is anything to go by. 

Allison rolls out from under the squirming bodies, hand already closing around her lost gun and shooting, two more going down, bullets between their eyes. 

She doesn't bother waiting for the last one to get their bearings, just makes a run for the house where four wolves are advancing, a bloody hand coming up to push the Bluetooth on for real. 

" _Hey babe_ ," Scott greets, warmly. " _What are you and the --_ "

"Ambush. At the house." She interrupts, chest heaving as she hits the porch steps. "A Pack of nine, down to five."

Scott doesn't say anything like Allison knows he won't, just hangs up to most likely text the one thing that'll get everyone home in record time. 

_Pups in trouble._

Ripping the back door open, Allison rolls into the kitchen, gun drawn and body crouched tensely. It's loud in the house, one of the pups - Harley most definitely - turning the stereo on in Jackson and Lydia's bedroom upstairs before hiding. It's some techno song, from her father's workout playlist, loud and full of bass, easy to conceal her heartbeat and movements. 

Allison's said it once and she'll say it again, the cubs were too smart for their own good. 

She hits the corridor that holds the staircase and foyer, reaches out to push one of the board panels in and watches it quickly slide up to reveal two more guns, a row of mags and a set of blades below them. Grabbing three mags, she quickly tucks them in her back pocket before sliding the blades in their respected sheaths by her thighs. 

Allison's attacked when she steps into the lounge room, the red haired female managing to swipe a clawed hand against her ribs and into flesh. She lets out a low hiss, dodges the next slash by catching her wrist, and yanking the she-wolf's arm forward in position. Using the muzzle of her gun, she slams it upwards against her elbow, watches bone snap from the pressure and pierce skin. 

The woman lets out a pained whine, pulling her arm back to cradle it against her chest. It'll take minutes for her to heal before she's either running off or attacking again. The Huntress fires two rounds to the leg, one to her ankle and the other to her knee, to stop either option. She crumples to the floor in a heap of agony.

"Stay," Allison says, kicking a booted heel out and knocking her unconscious. 

The sounds of the stereo being thrown to the floor upstairs, echoes in the now silent house and she curses silently, before rushing forward. There goes her chances for a surprise attack.

"You know, there's talk about you," the same blonde female from before says, stepping into the entryway and halting her from going anywhere. She's followed by three wolves, three men and one more female, eyes all ranging from gold and icy blue. 

"All werewolves, even other Hunters I've heard, all speak of the Hale Pack. Risen from the ashes, more powerful than any Pack before them." The she-wolf continues, grinning sharply. "You guys just seem to get all the good luck. Having the only two Argents willing to change their Code come to Beacon Hills, having someone Druids refer to as Sparks and a Banshee all in the same place. Looks like some God blessed you."

She glares, jaw clenching and her hand tightening around her gun. Right before her, they have two growling, struggling pups by the nape of their necks. A line of crimson is trickling down from Claudia's nose and throat, and there's blood smeared around Talia's mouth. 

"I'm sorry Aunty Ally, but he found Dia and Harley," the latter pup says, eyes flashing and small teeth sharp against her bottom lip. "He was going to hurt them."

That would explain why she's got blood on her face and the man she's gesturing to, is cupping his thigh. She attacked one of them to protect her sister and Pack mate. The Huntress is all sorts of proud. She'll make her fathers' just as proud too. 

"Feisty little things, aren't they? They'll grow up just as strong as their Pack elders."

"Let. Them. Go." Allison snaps, ignoring her villain monologue. They always seemed to have one. "They're just cubs."

The blonde's eyes flare blue. "Like you said before, you know how I got these, don't think I'm above killing some cubs."

At this, Claudia lets out a small whimper, tears beginning to slide down from wide whiskey eyes. She struggles some more, despite the hard shake she receives from her captor. "Aunty Ally, I want Daddy and Papa."

"It's okay, baby." The Huntress soothes, smiling when hearing the sweet whistle of a bird outside. "I need you two to close your eyes and cover your ears for me. Keep them _tightly_ closed and covered."

Just as they do, heads tucked into their shoulder, Allison fires one round, cups her ears and slams her own eyes shut, the sounds of something smashing the window and clattering on the wooden floor, reaching her ears. Even though her eyes are closed, she still sees the flash of white light behind her eyelids, and then there's a loud scream tearing through the house. 

The flare of light and wail tapers off and Allison's moving, taking in the way the werewolves are either clutching their heads in pain, or rubbing at their eyes hard enough to make even her wince. She grabs the twins, curves her body around the cub's just as the she-wolf launches herself at them, claws extended and fangs bared. 

The hit doesn't come though, the Huntress glancing up and finding Stiles standing there, with the struggling blonde plastered to his chest, both arms wrapped tightly around her neck. 

"Papa!" Talia cries out, when he recieves a busted lip from her throwing her head back into his face. 

"Ally, eyes!" He barks and Allison sees how his positioning his hands, knows what he's going to do. 

Quickly she tucks both their faces in the curve of her shoulder just as Stiles snaps the blonde werewolf's neck, bones breaking under the pressure and body slumping to the ground limply. 

There's the sounds of snarls from behind him, Allison knowing just from the cadence alone that it's Derek, Scott, Jackson and Erica taking care of the others. Good. She hopes they rip them all apart for trying to hurt her kids, her nieces and nephews. 

Hands are pulling her up to her feet and running down the length of her body, before she's forced to accept the bone crushing hug she receives from Stiles.

"I'm fine, just needs some stitches," she tells him when one hand skims over the slashes on her ribs. "I'll be good as new tomorrow."

He stares at her, whiskey eyes so much more wilder than any of the wolves in the Pack boring into her. She squeezes his hand, leans forward and presses her nose to his cheek, silently reassuring him that she's fine, that she's okay. 

"Though, I have to thank you for these," she says, pulling away to gesture to the insides of her forearms, where a thick steel rod is strapped. It shimmers in the light from the wolfsbane and mistletoe embedded in its surface. "Just as affective with blocking snapping Alpha jaws and searing skin."

He grins. "Next time, don't call me crazy."

"You _are_ crazy."

He waves a hand at her. "Technicalities." 

Stiles takes both crying pups from her grasp, nose burying in one's hair before the other's, grip just this side of tight around their bodies. 

"Shush, shush. You're alright my darlings, you're safe now." He whispers, cradling the twins to his chest, a shaky hand cupping Talia's cheek, thumb rubbing the blood from around her mouth away. 

"I didn't mean to leave our hiding place, Papa." She whispers, and something in Allison's chest flares brightly at the broken look on Stiles' face. "That man found Harley and hit Dia when she tried to get her away."

Claudia nods, leans forward to nuzzle at her father's throat in apology. "I didn't want him to touch Lee-Lee."

Stiles shakes his head, cups the back of theirs and brings them in, their faces digging further into the curve of each shoulder. Allison knows why he isn't saying anything, isn't reprimanding them for doing something that's stupid, as it is brave. 

Why? Because he's done the same thing, jumping in the middle of a fight, consequences be damned. He's done it, she's done it. Everyone in the Pack has done it. It's just their luck, that their kids are just as hell bent in keeping each other safe, as their parents. 

Scott appears by her side and Allison sags into his body gratefully, as Isaac and Danny come down the stairs, the rest of the pups in their arms, tears streaming down their faces and high pitched whining at the back of their throats. 

She grabs a whimpering Victoria from Danny wholeheartedly, checks her over despite knowing that whatever harm could have happened, has now faded to unblemished skin. 

"I'm alright, Mama. I'm alright." She sniffs wetly, small hands cupping her face to rain kisses over her cheeks, nose and mouth. 

"I know, baby. Just let her check." Scott answers, eyes raking over her small frame somewhat wildly.

"Lyds, call Chris. I want this cleaned up yesterday." Derek orders, stepping out from the lounge room, hair dishevelled and crimson dripping from his mouth. He wipes haphazardly at it as he gestures to the pups. "Danny, Isaac. Take them outside to Boyd. Ally left one alive. I want to talk to her alone."

"Not without me," Stiles says, handing Talia over to Jackson and Claudia to Scott. His body is tense, spine straight and shoulders pushed back. He looks like he's going to go on a rampage.

A shiver runs down her own spine. It'd honestly be a blessing if Derek killed the she-wolf, because if Stiles got his hands on her, then by the time he's finished with her, the red head is gonna wish for death. Allison's not entirely sure she minds that notion. 

"Or me," she requested, smiling reassuringly at Erica when she whined softly in protest, eyes locked on the bloodied material over her side. To divert her attention, she passes Victoria over to the blonde, warmth settling behind her ribs at how her daughter snuggles into Erica's awaiting arms, face pressed tightly against the older woman's throat. 

"Everyone, out." Derek nods once, runs his eyes over the pups, gaze assessing before hardening when landing on Talia and Claudia, eyes flickering red.

The former cub yips at her father from Jackson's arms, head resting between the wings of his collarbones comfortably. He smiles softly, allows a low rumble to echo in his chest in reply. She looks pleased despite her ragged appearance, body relaxing further against the man holding her, nose burying into Jackson's neck. 

Derek walks over to Scott, leans down and presses his forehead against Claudia's, whispers something the Huntress doesn't catch but whatever it is, makes her and Scott smile. 

Her mouth curves too though, when the words "I love you too, Daddy," greets her ears from both cubs. 

Allison squeezes Lydia's hand when she passes, already on the phone with her father and talking in low, rushed tones. He'll get here in the next twenty minutes, enough time to extract what information they need before extinguishing the threat. 

She steps into the lounge room after Stiles, watches as Derek crouches before her and Stiles, and lets out a snarl that sends the red haired she-wolf scrambling away, eyes flashing gold and neck bared.

"It's too late for that," Stiles snaps, moving from behind Derek, grabbing her wounded ankle and while ignoring her pained whines, yanks her back. "You've already agreed to attack innocent pups, go through with it."

"It wasn't my idea!" She pleads, struggling. "It was hers!"

Allison follows her direction and finds she's pointing to the blonde she first spoke to out in the woods, laying lifeless in her hallway. 

"How'd you find out about us?" Derek bites out, arms crossed over his chest and crimson eyes narrowed. 

"Lena, she was the one to hear about you from two Betas that passed through here two years ago. Said that you kept the cubs always hidden from them after an incident."

Allison's eyes cut straight to Stiles', watching as his jaw clenched and his fists ball up by his sides. They know what incident she's talking about, the day Aiden and Ethan stepped into their territory. 

The male Betas had actually crashed Harley's sixth birthday, stumbling in on a game of tag out in the woods. Cameron had been the one to run into them, immediately letting out a sharp bark that had her, Stiles and Erica tearing through the trees, looking for the source of the cub's distress. 

Aiden had claimed themselves as Omegas and that they'd been on the run from their Alpha, some man who was merciless and hellbent on getting revenge. Ethan continued with a pitiful story about how they left their Pack in the hopes of finding one built on love, respect and family, not on fear and dominance. 

From the start, Allison and Stiles had never believed a word they said. None of them did, but not as much as she and Stiles. Sure, they never outright lied to them, but they sure omitted the truth a hell of a lot. It wasn't only just that, it was how they automatically went defensive around Derek. Like they wanted to attack instead of submit, like any other Omega would instinctively want to do. 

The biggest clue however, was their sudden interest in Claudia and Talia after accidentally catching their eyes flash pink, when having a sparring match outside with Isaac and Jackson. 

It had left a foul taste in her mouth, one that wouldn't go away, especially with the rising questions and unconnected dots. Stiles, against Alpha's orders, had followed them one night to the outskirts of Beacon Hills, and found out exactly why they were here. Their Alpha was _Deucalion_ , a man that Derek and Scott had decided to let live back in high school. Clearly that had been a huge fucking mistake. 

Stiles nearly lost his arm because of it, Deucalion clawing the limb when he retreated after getting caught and almost killed. 

Allison's eyes trace over the scars that were left behind on Stiles's forearm, peeking out from under the rolled sleeves of his button up shirt. They go further up, four lines running down the skin of his shoulder, before twisting together just at the pulse of his wrist. The Huntress remembers Derek's face when he staggered into the house, Boyd - who was the one to find him when patrolling the borderlines - looped under his uninjured arm and just as bloody. 

They chased Deucalion's Pack out of Beacon Hills, two of his Betas falling to the Hale Pack's fury. Not that that mattered since he was back. _Again._ There was no doubt now, that if given the chance for anyone in the Pack to take Deucalion's life, they would. With a smile on their face. 

It had taken weeks to get the cubs and Derek to calm down after that. The cubs, especially the twins and Victoria, terrified that Stiles was going to get kidnapped or hurt again. Derek, well. He was just as pissed and terrified as the cubs were. Pissed because Stiles went against what he said, gotten himself into trouble and nearly died in his arms. Which is where the terror came in.

There was no illusion to the Pack that Derek would lay his life down on the line for any one of them. Not only because it was an Alpha's instinct, or even because it was a werewolf's. It was because Allison wasn't sure if Derek could handle losing the people he loves again, especially now that he was in a position to stop whatever danger would come their way. 

It's partly why Stiles was such a threat to any outside dangers. He'd do anything to make sure Derek never went through that again. 

"What were you planning to do with my pups?" Stiles asks, crouching before her, hands hanging limply between his knees. 

She stays stubbornly quiet. 

He proves Allison right by leaning forward and grasping her injured knee, fingers clenching over the still bleeding wound. She cries out, throws a clawed hand out to swipe him across the face, but her wrist ends up pinned to the floorboards by Allison's foot before she can make the blow connect. 

She clicks her tongue at her, presses down hard with the heeled sole of her boot. "Answer him, or else."

"You're just going to kill me anyway." The red head snaps, upper lip curling up over her teeth. 

"Then why prolong it?" Stiles says, not at all bothered with the blood slowly seeping through and over his fingers when his grip tightens. "Maybe you can redeem yourself by helping us."

Derek's slowly building growl hits its peak when the she-wolf lunges forward and snarls directly in an unflinching Stiles' face. 

He stalks forward, she and Stiles barely moving out of the away to watch Derek grab her by the throat and throw her across the room. She slams into the wall, doesn't have the time to wheeze in a breath before she's shoved hard into the plaster, Derek's mouth wrapped around her throat and dropped fangs clamped into pale skin. 

The red head lets out a whimper, body instantly going limp. "We were hired by Deucalion. He wants to kill them and take their status away."

Allison frowns at Stiles, taking in the confused tick to his eyebrow. "He's already an Alpha though. Why would he need to do that?"

Annoyingly enough, the woman lets out a choked laugh. "You should really broaden your knowledge about werewolves then Hunter, instead of just fucking one."

She glares at her but allows the comment to slide down her back. There's more important things right now than her pride. 

Derek pulls away, hand taking over his hold around her throat, claws digging in and drawing blood. "Can he do really do what he's planning to do?"

"When you've got a born Alpha, the right tools and circumstances, anything's possible, Hale." She wheezes, scrambling to pull the grip from around her throat away. "And he won't stop until he gets what he wants. You killing me before I can report back to him will further prove how persistent he is."

"And where are you delivering this report?" Allison questions, with a narrowed gaze. Unease begins to bubble in her stomach at the slowly changing she-wolf's persona, at the way her face goes harsh around the edges, wide innocent eyes now flashing with meticulous intent. She's not as submissive as Allison originally thought. 

"We are to meet at the inn three towns over in the west, named The Watch Tower."

Derek's gaze flits over to Stiles, talking silently by the raise of one eyebrow and the small nip to a bottom lip. Allison watches them come to an agreement when Stiles juts his chin down slightly. 

The she-wolf must have done the same because her head tilts to the side, eyes slowly taking in Derek's face before sliding over to where Allison and Stiles are standing. She glares slightly before snapping her jaws at them. "Please don't tell me I'm to die at the hands of some human bitch. At least let me die with some dignity."

"Oh, but I am." Derek smiles, the crimson smeared around his mouth and chin clashing against the white of his teeth. He lets her go, watches as she leans against the wall for support before moving to walk out of the room. "You should have thought of your dignity before you came after my pups."

Allison, who had been frowning at her Alpha's back, lets a grin grace her face, knows it's more baring her teeth in the way the she-wolf flinches away from her gaze. 

"You do the honours, Ally." Stiles tells her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to reel her in and smacking a kiss to her brow lightly. "Show her what us _human bitches_ can do while I tell Derek, how we're gonna help deliver her message to Deucalion."

The Huntress watches Stiles walk after his husband, not even glancing at the snarling red head crumpled on the floorboards. Still grinning, she takes a few steps forward until she's standing above the she-wolf, heeled boot shoving her back into the wall when she lunges forward. 

Grabbing the blade attached to her hip, Allison give her an unapologetic look. "This might hurt."

***

Ethan frowns down at the package he holds, not at all recognising the writing or finding a scent for what's inside the box. He shakes it a little, but whatever's inside doesn't budge, just continues to be a weight in his hands. 

"What's that?" Aiden questions, looking over his shoulder and pulling the parcel from out of his grasp. His brother jiggles it as well and he has to hold back a snort. Guess they look _and_ think like each other as well. 

"Don't know," he answers, with a shrug. "Someone gave it to the bartender and told her to give it to Deucalion."

"Did she say who they were?" 

"Some hot blonde chick, with dark red lipstick and a banging bod." Aiden looks at him with a raised eyebrow and he holds his hands out placatingly, before jutting out his chin at the bar, where a woman is trying to rouse the town drunk up out of his seat. "Not my words. Zoe's."

He gets an eye roll and a gentle shove before they head upstairs to where Deucalion's room is. They don't bother in knocking because for one, he could hear them from the staircase and two, because "Come in, boys."

"Zoe didn't say anything else about the 'hot blonde chick'?" He asks, turning to face him sitting on the desk in the two bed bedroom. Ethan watches as his brother hands over the box to the Alpha, placing it in front of him before moving back towards him. 

He shakes his head, feels kinda stupid for having to repeat Zoe's words. "Just that she was with a tall guy with perfect cheekbones and curls." 

Deucalion's eyes narrow, gaze flickering crimson as he tears the package open. His jaw clenches when he sees what's inside. 

Confused, he and Aiden step forward and stare into the box, Ethan's own jaw ticking when taking in the mattered red hair. 

"Derek sent us Gina's _head_?" His brother snarls, fists balling up by their sides.

"Not just a head," Deucalion says, brushes hair out of the way to reveal a carved Triskele on her forehead. "They sent us a warning."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect this story to end like this. Hah. It was supposed to be a clean one-shot, but the story kinda got away from me and now refuses to come back. So, since I've added Danny into the Pack from the start, the next one-shot will be in his POV. :)


End file.
